yogscastfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lastwatch Diaries: Templar Kesha
Lastwatch Diaries is a story about the expedition into the Hand led by Templar Enoch. It is set in the Desert in 154AD. Templar Kesha A warm breeze rolled over the desert as Templar Kesha awoke. Looking around her tent, she noticed Anno was still sleeping, and so got up quietly. The morning sun glared down as Kesha stepped outside and was greeted by Professor Grizwold sat cooking meat by the fire. Her stomach rumbled as she the smell of bacon made her more awake. "Good morning my dear! Thought I'd cook us some breakfast before we start with the excavating!" he smiled as Kesha sat down beside him. They were soon joined by Anno and Enoch, and the breakfast was quickly devoured. Soon after, the Templars collected their supplies and gathered outside the metal structure. "Well then, let's start digging!" announced Enoch, as he set to work. Grizwold and Anno joined in, as Kesha scanned her surroundings. The desert was eerily quiet, yet she could sense something was not right. Putting these feelings aside, she too joined in the digging. Hours went by as more and more metal was discovered. The desert was scorching hot, and the Templars began to weary in the tiring heat. Grizwold and Enoch retired to their makeshift campsite to write down their findings, leaving Kesha and Anno to continue digging. This didn't bother them, as the young Templars enjoyed each other's company. "... this expedition isn't off to the most interesting start, I must say," said Anno, uncovering even more of the metal structure. Kesha smiled, and replied, "it's only the first day Anno! I'm sure once we find a way into the structure, things will liven up a bit." "I hope so! The only things I've seen in hours are sand, metal, and more sand," he said, chuckled. Kesha smiled. She and Anno had been friends since they were young children. Both growing up in Mistral City, they often spent fun days together exploring the city, and also causing mayhem. When Anno turned 18, he convinced Kesha, Eva Bennett, and Joan Snowdon to help him steal an airship from the city. What a night that was. The Skylords, however, were far from impressed. "Totally worth it," Kesha thought as she reminisced her younger years. "If someone had told you, six years ago, that you'd be exploring a mysterious structure deep within the desert with the famous Professor Grizwold, would you have believed them?" she asked her friend, inquisitively. Anno looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "I'd have laughed in their face. I thought for sure I'd spend my whole life wasting away in Mistral City." "Me too," said Kesha, "I'm so happy we became Templars. It's given me such a purpose in life." "Agreed, it was a good decision," grinned Anno, as they both remembered the day they first showed up to Lastwatch Hold. The Crimson Cross had only recently been formed, and Adaephon and Karpath were eager to have more recruits. The friends talked and laughed as they kept on digging. The sun slowly began its descent as Professor Grizwold watched the two Templars uncover more and more of the mysterious metal structure. His mind filled with the possibilities of what they might find. Danger? Threat? Or simply an abandoned structure, long-buried under the desert's harsh sand? The cackling of the fire eased his thoughts as their surroundings grew colder and the sun sunk lower in the sky. "It's been a successful day I'd say, we've uncovered a lot more of the structure. Perhaps tomorrow we'll be able to venture inside if we can find an entrance," Enoch stated aloud. "Agreed, these young Templars have been very efficient. I can tell they have a bright future ahead of them! I hope they can help prove my theory to be correct," Grizwold replied. "Enough of your theory, Grizwold. It's nothing but nonsense. A giant army under the sand? How ridiculous," Enoch snapped, having had enough of Grizwold's wild speculations, "It's the sand we should be focusing on, I am sure it poses a threat!" The professors continued to bicker and grumble at each other while Kesha and Anno returned to the camp. Night had fallen, and they were too tired to continue digging. Kesha looked at Anno and rolled her eyes as the professors continued their clearly-favourite hobby. It seemed like they never stopped. "Right, I'd say it's time to retire to our tents!" announced Grizwold, abruptly cutting off Enoch mid-sentence. "Good idea professor," Kesha replied. The group left the fire to burn its self out and prepared themselves for bed. Kesha was deep in thought as the moon rose above the campsite. She was worried about what tomorrow would bring. Would they be able to gain access to the structure? What would they find? And why does she have this strange sense that something was wrong? Probably just nerves, she assured herself. The professors wouldn't have arranged this expedition if they knew it would be dangerous. Her mind turned to Mistral City, and how she missed it already. On the airship ride to the desert, Skylord Lucina had agreed to check on her home, the Elysium, daily, so Kesha knew everything would be safe while she was away. Anno's snores filled the tent as Kesha finally drifted off to sleep. ----- Templar Enoch's Personal Log, Day 1: "My study of the corrosive sand has led me to this half-buried metal ruin in the middle of the desert. I must learn why the highest concentration of strange sand occurs around this structure. While I'm at it I would also like to debug Grizwold's theory that a giant robot army is buried underneath the desert. What nonsense. In any case, I must find the answer, or Lastwatch Hold will be under threat of being buried in the sand!" - Enoch x ----- "What's wrong? Anno? Where are you going?" Kesha stared at her friend as he left the tent silently. Quickly getting up, she followed him out, the bright moonlight shining on her face as she left. Anno was heading towards the metal structure, but had not spoken, nor had even looked at her. Kesha knew something wasn't right. The desert was freezing cold as Kesha followed Anno all the way to the structure, where he stopped still. He stared up to the structure as Kesha tried to talk to him. "Anno? Talk to me!" she cried as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. A pale face and red eyes stared back at her, as she realised this was not Anno. She awoke with a start, her dream fading from her memory but her shock still prominent in her mind. She looked over to Anno, who was still asleep in his bed. She could hear voices outside and got up to take a look, pushing her dream to the back of her mind. Grizwold was sketching an image of the structure onto parchment as Enoch studied it intently. The sun beamed down on the campsite as Kesha joined the pair. "I'm sure it's grown slightly, Enoch!" Grizwold said. "You're imagining things Grizwold, metal cannot grow!" he said, becoming tired of Grizwold's ridiculous statements. "What do you think, Kesha?" Grizwold asked. "I'm not really sure, professor," Kesha replied, looking over at the structure. "Hmmph," snorted Enoch, who received a quick glare from Grizwold. They were soon joined by Anno and again had breakfast, as the sun continued to rise. Shortly after, the group continued with the excavation of the structure. More and more metal seemed to grow out of the desert as a deeper trench was dug around it. Then, it finally happened. "Professor! I think I've found a way in!" shouted Kesha. Grizwold and Enoch hurried to her and saw that she was correct. A hatch was visible in the metal and Kesha had managed to force it open. The inside of the structure was surprisingly well-lit, though Kesha could not see any sources of light. "I'll enter first," said Enoch smugly. He crouched down and crept through the hatch, emerging into a metal room, filled with flickering televisions, cobwebs, and various signs. "Is it safe? Should we come through?" called Grizwold through the hatch. "Yes, it's quite spacious in here" he replied, taking into the various sights of the mysterious room. The rest of the group entered and gasped as the room was not what they expected. Anno took out his notebook and hastily wrote down what they had found as the others explored the room. "Do you think there are more rooms like this?" Kesha asked. "There surely must be, we may have to excavate more of the structure and see if we can find any more hatches," Enoch replied. Grizwold gasped as he found something. "A door! This must lead somewhere!". He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Hmm, we'll have to find another way in". "Let's get more digging done before it gets too dark," Enoch announced and started heading out through the hatch. The others quickly followed, and exited into the desert, as the sun was lowering in the sky. The digging began, and more metal was uncovered. "I can see how Grizwold thought the metal was growing, it does look like it a lot," Kesha thought to herself, as she began to tire. The sun had finally set as the group headed back to their tents. It had been a good day of work. They'd discovered a mysterious room and uncovered even more of the structure. Kesha smiled as she prepared herself for bed, her dream completely forgotten. Anno's snores slowly filled the tent as Kesha fell asleep. ---- Templar Enoch's Personal Log, Day 2: "As we dig away the sand we are finding more and more metal. Grizwold swears that as we dig, the metal is coming back! Another stupid theory. Must learn how dangerous this sand is! Could it spread like a virus to change the entire world to sand?" - Enoch x ----- Category:OrangeStripes Jr Category:Stories